


Playing After Bedtime.

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Incest, Mentions of extreme underage, Multiple Orgasms, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll always remember and she'll always want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing After Bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Yep, I'm baaaaaaaaack. Which means you should know the drill. 
> 
> This is an incest fic between uncle and niece. There is mentions of extreme underage so if this squicks you, please click the back button and enjoy the rest of your evening/day. 
> 
>  
> 
> [This](http://kittykatts-fantasy-land.tumblr.com/post/91454390232) gif and [this](http://kittykatts-fantasy-land.tumblr.com/post/93297388917) one inspired this fic. 
> 
> DOESN'T IT LOOK LIKE PETER?!
> 
>  This is also gifted to the glorious Cyberrat--a goddess that gifts all of us with smutty fics-- who happened to want Cora/Peter when I was trying Halecest out. Hope you like it boo!
> 
> ENJOY. :)

"Do you remember all the games we used to play?" Peter whispers, crowding her against the wall, a long line of heat down her back. "The way you used to beg so prettily for me to be the one to tuck you in at night?"

Cora nods because yeah, she does. 

She remembers bare skin on hers and drugging kisses that no niece should ever share with her own uncle. She remembers fingers and a wet tongue sliding through her slick folds, warm chuckles echoing in her ear as she writhed and whined for more. 

Peter's breathe fans over the nape of her neck, nose tracing the curve of her throat, then it's his mouth on her shoulder, tongue lapping at her skin as he kisses her there. 

She can't help but bring him back with a gentle brush of fingers to his own, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he repeats his gentle touch. 

"Beautiful." He murmurs, hands cupping her bare hips to tug her back against his chest, mouth never leaving her skin. "Just like I remember."

It's a shock to her system, being completely naked while her uncle's still dressed, but it sends liquid heat coursing through her veins when her ass grazes against his cock. Makes her bite her lip and start grinding back onto the hard length. 

"I missed this," Cora whispers, fisting the rough material of his jeans at his hips, uses her grip to slide over the bulge in slow filthy circles. "Missed your hands on me, touching me, making me come over and over again."

She's still wet from the shower beforehand, where she had enjoyed the removable shower head on pulsate in her bathroom. Maybe a little too much, regardless of knowing Peter was in the loft and capable of hearing every breathy moan and sharp cry, regardless of knowing he could tell by her racing heartbeat when exactly she was going to come. 

Cora had merely smiled when she stepped into her bedroom to find Peter standing in the doorway, chest heaving and a noticeable tenting in his jeans, felt her core pulse when after dropping the towel from around her body, he had licked his lips like he couldn't help himself. Like he was trying to refresh his memory of what she tasted like.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Cora continues, sliding her palms down the length of his arms until she gets to his hands. Slowly she drags them up until his rough hands cup her breasts, palms sliding over hard nipples. She smiles and bites her lip when she hears a low rumble echoing in his chest. "They weren't there when we played together. Barely anything there to touch, but that didn't stop me from asking you to suck on them, to play with them."

"They weren't," Peter agrees, thrusting more forcibly against her ass, fingers tugging at her nipples just like he used to, letting out a growl when she whimpers. "This is just more of you for me to taste."

"You gonna taste me, Uncle?" Cora teases, glancing over her shoulder at him, allows her eyes to flash and her fangs to drop. "You gonna lick your young niece's pussy again? Let me ride your tongue and come all over your mouth?"

Her vision blurs then and before she realises it, she's sprawled across her bed, Peter standing in front of it where her feet are splayed. His eyes are glowing icy blue as he tugs his shirt off, feels her insides throb at his next words. 

"Play with yourself, baby girl." He orders, hands coming down to undo his belt and jeans. "Show me how much you missed me."

Cora's hands go straight for her pussy, one arm hooking around her thigh so she can push two fingers into her hole, the other sliding a rough fingertip over her clit in a never ending circle. Her hips roll into her touch and she can't help but moan shakily. 

"See how wet I am for you, Uncle?" She breathes, head tossed back to bare the long line of her throat. "Can you smell how much I want you to touch me?"

She gets a low rumble in reply, the same one that used to tell her she's pushing his limits."What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could come over here and have a lick." Cora suggests, grinning. 

Slowly, she pulls the finger that was rubbing the hard nub between her folds away, traces the fingertip over her naval, up her torso then through the valley of her breasts. Keeping her gaze locked with Peter's, she slides her finger into her mouth, allows her tongue to curl around the digit as her eyes flutter shut at the familiar tang. 

She's never been good at subtlety. Especially when the fingers on her other hand continue to slide in and out of her hole. 

She hears Peter's whole body shiver, the low rumble echoing in his chest getting louder as he crawls onto the bed and towards her. Claws prick at her skin when he wraps fingers around her ankle and spreads her legs. Makes her bite back a noise as he drags the tip of his tongue up her knee to inner thigh, before nipping at the skin where her leg meets her hip. 

"Please," Cora breathes out, body rolling to an unknown beat. She lets out a whimper when her fingers are slowly pulled out from inside her and sucked into a warm mouth. " _Please touch me_."

Her fingers are released with a final lick, Peter then moving her hand to her breast, where she's given a silent order to pinch her a taut nipple. Cora's body jerks when she obeys, the wet slide of her fingers around her nipple making her legs tremble. 

Hands still her shaky form, thumbs tracing over the the sharp jut of her hips as his tongue licks over the stiff bud between her folds, mouth closing around it before giving a thorough suck. Cora whimpers, body thrusting up towards that talented mouth and begging for more. 

"Taste just like you did when you were ten, baby." Peter's breathe blows cooly over her slick slit, lips brushing at her clit and sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. "Mm, could lick you all day back then, pretend it was me filling your tight hole up with my cock when I fucked my tongue inside you."

"Now you get to fuck me," she moans, fingers dropping on the bed sheets and clenching when Peter dips his tongue into her hole just like he used to. "I can take your whole cock, Uncle. Not just the tip."

He doesn't answer her, just continues to shove his tongue into her pussy, two fingers now pressing down onto her clit and rubbing in fast circles. 

Cora's hips roll up into every wet slide of tongue, buries one hand in Peter's hair while the other begins to pull and twist a pebbled nipple again. She can feel herself climbing to the that point of no return, feel herself teetering on the edge, she just needs, "More, please, just - just a little more!"

Peter growls long and low against her pussy and that's it, that's exactly what she needed. 

She stills, back bowing off the bed stiffly, then her whole body shudders and quakes, a sharp cry tearing through her slack jaws as her elbows give out from under her. 

He's speaking to her, murmuring things she can't pick up between lapping at her slick clit, decides just to grind her pussy against his mouth until her shaking stops and her whimpering ceases. 

Tugging at his hair, he follows the silent demand to slide up her heated body, pins her down with his before slanting his mouth over hers. Cora closes her eyes at the familiar weight and touch of Peter's lips, whimpers at the taste of herself on his tongue, chases the tang by sucking it into her own mouth. 

"I wanna fuck you, baby." He whispers, wrapping her thighs around his hips, the perfect position to start thrusting his hard cock between her wet folds. "Can I fuck you, dear niece?"

She's nodding before he's even finished his question, hand sneaking down between them to wrap her fingers around his hard cock. 

Cora's just slid the head inside when Peter stills her, "We need a --"

"No, we don't." She says, hooking her ankles around the small of his back and while using the leverage, pulls their hips flushed against one another. Jaw dropping on a low groan, she continues. "You always said you were gonna come in me when I got older, fill me up with your come. I'm older now, Uncle. I wanna feel you come in my pussy. Every single drop."

Palms resting on each side of her head, Peter sets a hard rhythm that sends shivers dancing down her spine. She's fucked guys before, cocks all different in size, length and shape, but Peter's fills her to the point of pleasurable pain, flared head grazing over that bundle of nerves she's only ever been able to find with one of her toys. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She pants, clutching at the solid breadth of his shoulders. "Finally fucking my pussy after all this time. Gonna feel you coming in me, drenching my insides."

"I want everyone to know, baby." Peter snarls in her ear, sharp teeth digging into skin. "Can't wait for Derek to smell me on you, inside you."

Mouthing at the warm skin of his shoulders, nails scratching down the length of his back, she urges him on. "Do it, Peter. Breed your niece's pussy."

Cora only has enough time to throw her hands up against the headboard before the thrusts turn brutal, the hard slide of his cock making her cry out, making her beg for more. 

Both their skin is damp from sweat but she couldn't care less, not when her legs begin to shake, her insides clenching around the thick girth grazing that bundle of nerves. She wiggles a hand between them, fingers finding the hard bud that lays slickly there and starts rubbing it in time with Peter, her hips jerking up to meet each and every thrust. 

"Don't stop, don't stop," Cora whimpers, lip pulled between her teeth. "Please don't - keep going, so close!"

"You gonna come for me, baby?" Peter murmurs in her ear shakily. He scrapes sharp teeth over the curve of her neck and Cora's immediately baring more of it to him. "You gonna show me why you're still my girl, the one that's always been mine?"

"Yes, yes," she whispers, eyes fluttering closed. "Always your girl."

"Show me." Her uncle orders, sets a pace that grinds his cock filthily inside her once, then twice before fucking into her again with hard thrusts, "Come on baby, show me."

Her entire body locks at the third round of slow grinds, fingers digging into his sweaty ribs as her pussy tightens around his cock, a sharp cry shuddering out of her chest as her hips jerk against Peter's. 

"Fuck!" He groans, fucking into her now with no fine finesse. "Gonna come, baby, gonna come."

"Inside me, inside me," she chants, tightening her arms and legs around him, purposely clenches her pussy. "Fill me up, do it!"

Peter stills above her, a tremble to his form and then he just crumples, hips stuttering against her and moans echoing loudly in her ear. He grabs her chin, gives her sharp kisses that pull and bite down on her lips, couldn't care less at the sharp taste of blood shared between them.

"God," Peter says, voice wrecked as he slides off of her, dragging her into his chest, arranges her just like he used to, with her side flushed up against the long line of his front, an arm looped around her shoulders as fingers slip into her folds. 

"One more," he whispers, when she keens, hips jackknifing off the bed in protest. "You always gave me three, remember? Now I want you to come again with me inside you, can you do that for me, baby?"

He circles two fingers around her clit and Cora's body shudders, pussy sensitive as he slips the rough fingertips to her hole, collects some of his come before sliding back up to the hard nub. 

She watches his hand between her thighs, chest heaving as she begins to roll her hips to meet each glide of fingers until it isn't enough. He hasn't changed the pace, no matter how much she begs and writhes against his hand. In frustration, she grabs his wrist, digs her claws into his skin to keep him where she wants and just takes, head falling back against the pillow as she fucks up against his fingers. 

"That's it, baby." He whispers, tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear. "Just one more, come for me, come on."

Feet scrabbling against the sheets, she does, spine bowing as her entire form shakes and jerks. 

"Mm, perfect," her uncle murmurs, pulling his hand up to her mouth and coating her lips with come. His eyes flash blue when she sucks the fingers into her mouth, tongue curling around them slowly, sucking their combined taste off his skin. 

"Rest up, dear niece." He tells her when she lets his fingers go, settles against him comfortably and sharing lazy kisses with more tongue than necessary. "I want to fuck you in each room until you have my come running down your legs, until your belly's stretched from it."

"Mm," She echoes him, hand reaching down between them, fingers closing around his hardening cock. "Perfect."


End file.
